


Between territories of wait and wetlands of trust

by crookedspoon



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, POV Jake Mueller, Post-Game(s), Pre-Relationship, Texting, wordcount: 500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: I've lowered my asking price to ten dollars.In that case I've got a mission for you.





	Between territories of wait and wetlands of trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #54 "Fast" at anythingdrabble.
> 
> I actually wanted to have this written by yesterday (September 28, anyone?) but then I got so busy I forgot. For shame.

Their goodbyes had been business-like in their swiftness and sterility. He had scientists on his side, chattering on about the breakthroughs in vaccination his blood samples are providing, she had government agents on hers, impatient to usher her to her next briefing. Handshakes and curt nods marked the end of their adventure together, even though it had officially concluded the moment she delivered him to the handlers. No time for private words.

Not that Jake would have had anything more to say than "Take care."

He's glad when he finally steps out of the compound with its white-washed walls, polished glass walls and fancy tech. If he never has to see another doctor again it'll be too soon.

Security transport him to a drop-off point a few miles off where a brand-new motorcycle waits for him. It's he least they can do for his trouble.

Out here, the vastness of the sky and the open road confront him with a new beginning.

Jake doesn't consider himself sentimental – that's not a quality you'd find in a merc – but he does expect his life to be boring from here on out. There's not much left that beats surviving mutated killer strongmen with chainsaws for arms that hunt you across all of Eastern Europe.

He's certainly not going to find as much thrill in the Congolese forests unless they sic one of those ugly bastards on him again. Supergirl might have an easier time getting her kicks, working in the bioterrorism sector as she does. More potential of being exposed to freakish monsters again.

Jake brings his cycle to halt as a plane takes off over the desert. He considers his options for a moment.

Then he sends a text: _I've lowered my asking price to fifty dollars._

He doesn't expect an answer, least of all right away. There's no mistaking the sender without even looking. No one else has got this number. The message he gets makes him smile faintly.

 _In that case I've got a mission for you,_ it reads.

 _Oh yeah? What kind?_ he texts back.

He receives an answer as he's about to drop his phone into his jacket pocket and rev his engine again.

_Take me on a date_

Jake's first thought is: Forward, he likes that. His second is to re-read the text to make sure it actually says what he thinks it says before forming a hasty reply he'll regret later on. 

So he didn't misread the signs; Supergirl had felt the chemistry, too. Good to know.

_Sounds risky. You prefer dinner and a movie or running for your life while escaping secret underground facilities?_

This time he waits for the answer. It isn't long in coming.

_Both options are tempting, but how about we try something new. let someone else do the running for a change._

Jake huffs. He can live with that. _Name a time and place and I'll pick you up wherever you are._

Maybe his future won't be so boring after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Terra Pericolosa" by Celina Su.


End file.
